Truce
by GhostWandering
Summary: It started off as a truce, to save a little girl's life. What it became, however, was quite a bit more. But both the Huntress and the Phantom have secrets, which could turn their new found alliance on its head... Danny x Valerie. Occurs not long after the events of D-Stabilized.
1. Prologue

It began as a truce, to save a little girl. Well, it might have started before that. There was that time Skulker captured us both, and we had to work together to beat him. Or before that, when we sort of worked together to prevent the world from being sucked into an alternate dimension by the grumpy king of the Ghost Zone. But that time we saved Dani was the first time we worked together not because the world was about to end, or because our lives were at stake. She had a choice, and she helped anyway.

It's always been a bit weird. I've known who the Red Huntress is, almost since she first showed up in Amity Park. At least, Danny Phantom has. He is the one who revealed her to her father, after all. _That_ didn't make her like me at all, and she already wasn't too big a fan. But the awkward sophomore at Casper High that she almost dated for a bit? He couldn't possibly know her secret. That's... why things didn't work out then. She told me she had an important job to do, and that was that. She was trying to protect me, the only way she knew how: by fighting ghosts.

And she still does that, most of the time. After we saved Dani, she definitely didn't start going easy on me. Phantom me, that is. She'd run into me, and try to capture me or blast me, same as usual. But there was less anger when she did. Or, if it turned out we were both fighting the same ghost, who was an actual threat, we'd team up until it was dealt with. Over time, that became more and more common.

I'm not sure what she thinks of me now, to be honest. If you ask her, I think she'll still tell you that I ruined her life. Which isn't exactly false. But she's also a little grateful, sometimes. She's a freaking good ghost hunter, and she loves the job. I can see it in her face as she works.

Aw, crud. I'm gonna be late. The Huntress... Valerie... she told me to meet her over the school this afternoon. No idea why. But I bet she'll totally blast me if I'm late...

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom and all related characters and ideas belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction, and all resemblance to real persons, living or dead or somewhere in between, is purely coincidental.

This is the prologue of what will be a multichapter work. Any constructive criticism will be helpful, as I decide where this story is headed and how things will play out. The rest will likely _not_ be in first person.


	2. Chapter 1: Alliance

"Phantom." The huntress said coldly, as a black and white shape zipped towards her. Steadily, she cocked a small laser at him, as though preparing to fire.

"Wait, Val! I'm sorry, I just got busy..."

"Cut the crap, Phantom. I told you to get here at 7. I've been waiting for 45 minutes." Valerie Gray said, keeping her gun trained on the flustered ghost. He glanced nervously from that to her face, partially obscured by the red tinted glass of her helmet. Was she serious?

Then, suddenly, the girl broke into a smile, amused by his increasingly nervous behavior. It kind of reminded her of someone, when he was like this. She'd been trying for ages to place it. He acted like someone else she knew, kind of. Not Dani, his cousin; someone totally unrelated to the ghost hunter side of her life. But now wasn't the time to try and figure it out. She lowered her weapon, grinning broadly. "Relax, Phantom. I'm not gonna blast you into ectoplasmic goo. At least not today. Now, if you hadn't shown..." She let the sentence trail off, implications hanging in the air. She doubted she could follow through with the threat now, though.

"Aha. Yeah." The ghost rubbed the back of his head, still anxious. "A-anyway, what did you want to meet up for? If you'd had anyone but Dani tell me, I would've figured it was a trap."

"What, don't you trust me? I may not like your kind, Phantom, but I'm no liar." The huntress said, crossing her arms. "Besides, the last few times I tried to trap you, we ended up working together to get out of a situation. And, I don't know about you, but I think we make a pretty decent team, considering."

Green eyes just stared at her, as Phantom tried to process the information. "Wait. So you mean... you want to work together? Even though I'm a ghost?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're not so bad, for a ghost. Obviously, you're not on the best of terms with the rest of the Ghost Zone, and you could use the backup. And I could use your information and skills. Between the two of us, no ghost should show its ectoplasmic butt around Amity Park anymore." She held out a hand to him. "Do we have a deal?"

The boy studied her for another moment, trying to read her. But she once again looked dead serious. He nodded, clasping her wrist with his white gloved hand. "Deal."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom and all related characters and ideas belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction, and all resemblance to real persons, living or dead or somewhere in between, is purely coincidental.

Chapter 1! Any constructive criticism will be helpful, as I decide where this story is headed and how things will play out.


End file.
